


Back on the Job

by Maia2



Series: Back To series [7]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, living with a sibling is not as easy when you are grown-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia2/pseuds/Maia2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet life at the Wyoming facility gets interrupted. </p><p>You are thinking.. EO is dead, so.. how's this gonna work into the series? Well... check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, I wasn't planning on another one of these, but one day I got stuck with Tough Call, and my friend Infie said "Well, write another Back to" And I was: "Hmm.. but the whole premise of the series was some silly mission for Eyes Only and I kind of …took care of that. What should I do? This? [– insert basic idea here]". I was being sarcastic, but my smart friend said: "Actually… that could work" And so here it is… Hope you guys enjoy it. You might notice there is no Back to in the name, felt like a slight change there would be appropriate ;-).
> 
> A/N2: THANK YOU Infie for the beta-ing, for the ideas and improvements AND for being the best *hugs*

 

"Three more days? I'm not sure I can survive that long. Please, please, please, hurry back!"

He had to do his best not to grin like an idiot. He couldn't believe that sweet adorable, yearning voice was the same that just days ago had threatened to cut his ..er.. yeah.. off, and use it as bait for the scarce fish they were unable to catch on the stream two miles to the Southwest of the facility.

"You missing me, hon?" He drawled, his voice as sexy as he could muster without drawing the attention of the other people in the store.

"Yes!" he could almost hear the pout in her voice.

"Tell me." He said softly.

"I miss talking to you, and playing with you and training, and even our arguing and..-"

"And brother Zack has been driving you nuts." He interrupted the flow of her words, the laughter unmistakable in his voice.

"YES! I can't stand him anymore! You HAVE to come back! Please, I am begging you! It's training, training, training all day long! And now I don't even have you to distract him. I've tried. I swear I have. I have come up with the most varied things to do, but he manages to turn everything into a lesson. We can't even eat without a lecture." Alec laughed quietly at the despair in her voice.

"I am ever so sorry Max... but you know I did ask you to come with me, and you said you wanted to enjoy some quality time with your brother." He said sweetly.

"Argh! Rub it in, will you?"

He burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, raising a hand as if she could see him, "I just couldn't resist."

"Well, instead of making fun of me, get your ass back here, cause otherwise, I am going to kill him!" Alec opened his mouth. "And do NOT make a wise ass comment about how that would not be such a bad idea!" He had to close it again. Not that that was what he was about to say. Of course not. He shook his head at himself.

"Well, all right. I'll be there tomorrow morning. Think you can resist that long?"

He heard a dramatic sigh on the other end before she agreed. "Okay, see you then."

He was about to hang up when a slow smirk spread across his features. "Oh, Max? I'm .. uhm .. not going to let you forget this conversation anytime soon."

He chuckled and moved the bags he was carrying into his other hand. He had been in Helena for two days now. Shopping. He could have gone to a town called Buffalo –Buffalo, WY- just a short drive down what was formerly known as Interstate I-90. But that had been the precise reason why he had not chosen it for his shopping. Too close.

It was kind of fun being surrounded by other people again. He didn't really mind staying in the Gillette facility – he had, after all, spent his childhood there – but it was nice to submerge himself into civilization again for just a few days. Of course, it would have been better if Max had been there with him, but it wasn't that bad.

Or maybe it was, he thought as another young woman bumped into him and apologized profusely with a nervous giggle. No, of course it's not that bad, he tried to tell himself. After all, this had only been the ...what? fifth? sixth? time today. He shook his head sadly. Really! You'd think they'd be more subtle... or at least more original.

He thought of a feisty brunette that would rather knock him out and insult him than flirt and smiled again. Yup, that was his girl!

He was still grinning a few minutes after when his cell phone rang again. He answered without checking it, ready to tease Max some more about her not being able to live without him. But it wasn't Max.

"Is this Alec?" a male voice said on the other end.

Alec checked the display. He didn't recognize the number, but it was from Seattle. "Who's looking for him?"

"This is Detective Matt Sung of the Seattle PD. I am actually looking for Max. I was told I could perhaps find her with Alec."

Alec frowned, "Well, she's not here right now. But if you want I can take a message for her." As an afterthought he added, "This is Alec."

"I am sorry. This is a very delicate matter. Could you ask her to get back to me at this number? It's 55..-"

"Listen, detective, you either tell me what this is about, or you forget about it. You'll never find her unless it's through me. And believe me, if you don't tell me, she'll never even know about this call. She's had enough of the saving the world bullshit to last her two lifetimes." He interrupted. "So, tell me what the deal is, but first: how did you get this number?"

Sung hesitated, but only for an instant. "Well... okay, listen, I have been trying to get in touch with a.. contact of mine for a while now, but I can't find him anywhere." Alec had to suppress the words 'and you never will' from leaving his mouth. "And I have some information that needs to be passed to ... the boss and since I knew Max worked with him sometimes... it was my only option."

"Cut the crap, all right? I know who the Boss is, and I know who your contact is. A certain wealthy young heir who likes to ..wheel around. ."

"Oh, so you... know." Said the voice on the phone.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Yes, I do. I've been Max's partner on more than one of his assignments." He figured letting the guy know he was aware of her connection with the great freedom fighter was the easiest way to get him to loosen up.

He was right.

"Well, when I remembered that she worked at Jam Pony, I went looking for her. They said she wasn't there anymore, but then some girl, an African-American woman heard me and after looking me up and down for a couple of minutes, said if I really wanted to talk to Max I should call this number."

"All right. What's up?" Alec said, resigned. If OC had judged it worth giving the guy his number, he might as well hear him out. It was hard not to laugh as he pictured Cindy looking at the detective out of disdainful eyes.

"A contact of mine called from Delacroix Louisiana. Some guy got arrested in a raid at a bar. Young male, around twenty-two years of age, average height, brown eyes, brown hair. No distinctive marks, except for a barcode on his neck." Alec rolled his eyes again. Somehow he had known that'd be the end of the tale. "He was released the following day – yesterday."

"Yeah, listen pal, there are transgenics all over the place now." Said Alec with a shrug.

"I know, and I wouldn't have bothered if it weren't for the fact that this barcode was one of the twelve my contact told me to be on the lookout for."

* * *

Max glanced over her shoulder once again, only to hear, once again, the word 'Focus!' barked at her.

She looked back at the screen and started typing, muttering under her breath about eyes implanted in the back of necks along with other various metal parts.

"Implanted ears as well, but that's beside the point." Zack said off-handedly.

The words startled her. It was the first time he'd said anything that was not specifically related to the exercise at hand. "What?" she asked.

"That is how I can tell you are doing something other than concentrating on the computer before you." He clarified. Max almost smiled and was about to say something to further converse with him, when he continued. "You should have been doing that as well. Do not tell me I have to teach you again how to isolate heartbeats from other noises in the room as well. That is an ability you should not disregard, Max. It could save your life and that of others."

Max hung her head in defeat.

Her hands on the keyboard, however, kept moving. Another scolding was the last thing she needed.

Just another day she told herself, you can make it. She didn't know what was wrong with Zack. He could be annoying at times with his whole security spiel, but he was acting strangely towards her. Especially these past couple of days since Alec had been gone. Maybe he was worried about exposure? With Alec out there the risk was bigger. Yeah, that had to be it.

She looked back at the screen and her fingers faltered for the briefest of instants as she focused all her senses in keeping her heart rate even while she turned to make sure Zack wasn't looking her way.

The last thing she needed was for him to see the word 'ALEC' sprinkled all over the code of the program she was supposed to be writing.

* * *

"So, what is the effect of botulinum toxin?"

"It ... uhm .. it prevents the ...uhm... "

"Come on, Maxie! It's been out there for years! You have to know this!"

"Well, yes, of course I know what it does, it uhm.."

"Technically, the toxin irreversibly binds to peripheral cholinergic synapses, preventing the release of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine from the terminal end of motor neurons. This leads to muscle paralysis, and in severe cases, can lead to a need for mechanical respiration." Alec's cheeky voice said by the door, and he proceeded in a monotonous voice. "Whoever contracts it typically presents difficulty in speaking, seeing and/or swallowing. Prominent neurologic findings in all forms of botulism include ptsosis, diplopia, blurred vision, dysarthria and dysphagia. Subjects are typically afebrile and do not have an altered level of consciousness. They may initially present with gastrointestinal distress, nausea, and vomiting preceding neurological symptoms. Symptoms are similar for all of the seven toxin types, but the severity of illness can vary widely, in part depending on the amount of toxin absorbed. Recovery from paralysis can take from weeks to months and requires the growth of new motor nerve endings. In the event of..-"

"Alec!" after the initial shock, Max flung herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Missed me, hon?" he kidded.

Only after a thorough kiss that left even him a little shaky did he finally glance in Zack's direction, who was looking everywhere but at them. "Hey, bro," he accentuated the last word as he usually did. No harm in reminding the guy after all, was there?

Zack only frowned. "You came back early. What happened?"

"Geez, did it ever occur to that I might miss you, sunshine?" he winked. It only earned him an annoyed glare. "All right, all right! But first let me have a bite, will you? Been driving for hours." Not that many, but who was counting?

He took a set of keys from the pocket of his jeans and tossed them to Zack. "Go be a nice boy and unload the groceries, will you?"

The look he got from the other guy could have frozen Lake Ontario. Alec chuckled. They divided the workload between the three of them; since Alec had done the shopping it was Zack's turn to put away the stuff and they all knew it. But that didn't prevent Alec from giving the condescending order. He knew it would rile the blond up. Always a pleasure.

He took Max's hand in his and started to head towards the barracks when Zack's voice came from just outside the room:

"Be back in the mess hall in seven minutes or I'll come get you."

Damn! The guy did not let even one slip by. Alec looked down at Max and sighed. He stole another kiss that rapidly degenerated into much more than the quick little show of affection he had intended it to be. He felt her mould her curves into his body and groaned. Damn Zack. He sure knew how to get even!

He reluctantly disentangled himself from her, wondering distractedly when his arms and legs had moved to circle around her. One look at her blushed face and glazed eyes told him if that was any indication of his own state – which judging by his heartbeat probably was- he needed a rendezvous with some cold water. ASAP. He knew dear Zack would keep his word.

* * *

Grey walls surrounded the fifty odd tables arranged in two perfect lines. Three small rectangular windows graced the top of one of the walls. There were no curtains on them, but sturdy iron bars could be seen on the other side of the glass. The floor was covered in grey linoleum that didn't match that of the walls, or that of the tables and chairs for that matter. All in all, a nice, welcoming environment. Manticore style.

The three transgenics sat around one of the tables near the kitchen area. The table sat a little askew in the row. By the end of the day, many more would be out of place. Alec liked to irritate Zack with the sense of tidiness and order he possessed. Alec shared that – must be in the genes-, but he was damned if he was going to let the other one know.

Alec was working on irritating Zack some more right now. He kept shoving food into his mouth and then making apologetic expressions for being unable to talk. Zack was scowling by now. Max seemed entirely pleased. Probably for having someone else at the receiving end of the grouchy look.

Alec managed to squeeze yet another piece of bread into his already full mouth, fully expecting Zack to lose his control and snap at him. But he didn't. Instead he smiled the smuggest smile Alec had ever seen outside of his own mirror and started asking the questions again... in hand signals.

Alec sighed and swallowed. This round went to the big bro.

"All right, all right." He said raising a hand, "When I was shopping in town I got a call. It was..-"

"Cindy? Is everything all right? Something happened to Joshua?" Max immediately jumped in.

"Woah, woman, slow down, let me talk. No they're okay as far as I know." Max visibly relaxed. It hadn't been easy to convince her to leave Joshua in Seattle. But it wouldn't have been possible for them to make it here so fast and without a problem if they'd been travelling with the dog-guy. "The caller was Matt Sung," he continued. For Zack's benefit, he added, "he's a police detective who wa..is an Eyes Only informant."

"Why was he calling you?" Max frowned again.

"Well, he went looking for Loggie, but he was not there. Must have been out of town or something." He refused to look at Zack, he knew he'd have a smirk on his lips. "So he went looking for you. OC must have decided he was on the right side, because she gave him my number."

"What did he want?" Zack asked.

"Well, he wanted to pass some info along. About this guy who got busted in a party in a small fishing town in the south of Louisiana, who turned out to have a barcode on the back of his neck."

"Great! Does White have him? We need to move out to help him and we.."

"Max," Alec interrupted once more, "sit down. No. White didn't get him. It was in a small town near New Orleans. Apparently White's 'NSA' hasn't spread the word about us to other agencies. The guy was released after spending the night in jail."

Max made an exasperated gesture with her hands and arms. "Well, hopefully, he'll know to keep low, I mean, we can't be looking after every single transgenic out there now, can we?" She asked, but Alec could hear the plea for reassurance. Max was trying, but it was hard for her to get out of the habit of feeling guilty about everything that concerned transgenics.

"Of course not," he told her seriously. "And that's what I told Sung. After all, the guy is all right now, right? But the detective said the reason he had called was the barcode number." He sat back and braced himself for the explosion. "You see, some time ago, Logan gave him twelve barcode numbers to be on the lookout for. This guy's was one of them."

"What?!" Max shouted immediately and would have jumped at him, had Zack not restrained her simply by putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her down. Hard. Alec could not decide if he was grateful or irritated by the intervention. He didn't have time to dwell on it, though. Zack was looking at him with complete focus and calm, and was asking in a deadly serious, barely audible voice:

"Who?"

"351," Alec said.

"Joel..." Max whispered, looking at Zack, whose face remained completely emotionless.

"We have to go get him." The blond just said.

"Hold it right there, pal. Where do you think you are going?"

"To get my brother." Zack answered, looking down at him.

"Think again, buddy." Alec stood up and raised his hand to stop Zack's objections. "I am serious. Think about it. You just got your memory back. Sort of. And we still don't know if they put another whammy on you regarding your other siblings. What if the sight of him makes you go nuts?"

"That will not happen."

"Yeah, well, are you willing to bet your brother's life on it?" Alec asked defiantly. He knew the answer. So did Zack.

Both Alec and Max remained perfectly still while Zack trashed the table they had been sitting around just moments before.

Alec wiped a fragment of scrambled egg from his shirt and casually asked, "Are you done now?"

Zack growled at him. "All right." He took a deep breath and steadied himself. "Now listen. I'll leave a message at the contact number, letting him know you guys are on your way. But they haven't heard from me for a while, so they may have changed the numbers and codes. And no." He said when Alec was about to interrupt. "There's no discussion about it. Max is going with you. I am as unhappy about it as you are. But it's the only way you have at least a shot at getting him to listen to you." Zack ignored Alec's growl and smirked. "Hey, I'm sparing you a violent argument about her going or not that you were going to lose anyway." He winked before turning serious again. "He'll be heading West. He knows he's been made, so he'll stay off the roads. The good news is that'll take him away from civilization, less risk of exposure for you two. Bad news is it'll be right through the swamps. I hope you enjoy the warmth and humidity... bro."

* * *

"Well, welcome to the South, y'all!" Alec drawled, grimacing, "Land of the mosquitoes." He crushed another one of said insects on his arm, he felt right back at home in another E.O. mission of sorts. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

She stepped out of the car and started walking towards the corner. Damn if it wasn't worth the dense humidity to see Max flaunting those wonderful legs of hers in a knee-length, nearly transparent, black, bouncing skirt with colorful flowers printed on it. She also had a white sleeve-less tank top that showed off her bellybutton, dark sunglasses and a straw hat that only enhanced her shiny dark hair. The perfect tourist.

He shook his head. Poor sheriff didn't stand a chance.

He got out of the car and after a quick look to ensure no one was around – it wasn't by accident that they were here at nap-time – he stepped into a narrow passage between two colonial style buildings. Less than ten seconds and three rooftops later he was entering the police station through a window that opened into an old Spanish patio.

He stood behind a closed door and listened. He heard Max ask the sheriff for directions and to please step outside and show her because she was 'such a dunce when it comes to directions. Could the kind sheriff please point the way for her?'.

Christ, the woman was dynamite. Even Alec felt compelled to go out and help her, just listening to that sexy purr of hers; he didn't even want to imagine the batting eyelashes that were surely added to it.

He waited two seconds and opened the door. He immediately moved towards the filing cabinets sitting against one of the walls and quickly browsed through them. All of them; not only the ones listed under 'S'. Smith was the name the guy arrested had used, according to Sung. He finished rapidly. It was good to be a transgenic, he smirked. He moved to the desk after a quick glance out the window. The guy was, as expected, completely enthralled by Max, who had him with his back to the building. Alec snickered. A few seconds later he had all the drawers at the desk covered. He proceeded to kneel beside the safe and expeditiously opened it. Did people still use these old-fashioned pieces of junk? Well, the answer to that one was obvious. Cataloging it took less than three seconds. He closed it and looked around but saw no other place to stash papers. He went to the computer, but there was no trace there either.

He hadn't really expected to find anything. After all, this Joel had been on the run for over ten years. The first thing he'd do was come back to wipe away any prove of his presence. But they'd had to make sure. Zack had been left in charge of getting rid of any and all on-line references to the arrest.

Alec made a gesture for Max and disappeared the way he had arrived. Max had given no indication that she had seen him, but he knew better.

As he sat back in the passenger seat and watched Max walk towards him he grinned. Oh, yeah, humidity definitely had its perks, he thought as his enhanced vision studied the way the white fabric clung to her breasts.

She went in behind the wheel and started the car. He crouched low in his seat and watched her smile and wave as they passed by the police station on their way out of Delacroix, Louisiana.

He had to resist the urge to get up and stick his tongue out at the police officer. He winced at himself as the words 'Neener, neener' flashed around his mind.

* * *

"All right, you think he came in this way?" Alec asked his travelling companion who had changed into green and gray camouflage pants and a black top, both garments very similar to his own, with the exception of the fitting. Hers definitely did her justice.

"You saw the signs as well." She shrugged.

"Yeah, it's a pretty neat code, by the way. I recognize some of the ones they taught us back at Manticore. You guys combined them, I guess."

"Zack did. And apparently taught it to the rest of them."

"You didn't know it?"

She shook her head, her chin held up high. "Not until he showed it to us right before we left yesterday." She was trying to sound aloof about it. She almost pulled it off.

"Are you telling me Zack left you alone without any way for you to leave him a trail to follow?"

"We all got separated after the escape."

"I know that. But I mean later, when he contacted you again."

"Oh, Well, he did. But the one he showed me was not this one. It was pretty similar, but not the same. He didn't trust me enough, you know?"

Alec pondered on it for a second. "Well, I see the point of not telling you everything. You tend to be very... emotional about your decisions.." He cringed at her hurt glare. "Hey, take it easy, it's one of the things I like most about you." He smiled, "but did it ever occur to you that he might have given each one of you a slight modification of the same basic code?"

Max looked at him. "So if he stumbled upon a sign, even if he wasn't looking for one of us in particular, he'd know which one of us it was..." she said in a whisper.

"Makes sense," Alec shrugged, "it's what I would have done. Plus, you said it yourself, the codes were similar, so anyone of you would be able to follow the trail of the others if the need arose. He just spared the lot of you the need for a 'signature' sign."

He smiled at the obvious wonder in her eyes. He understood Zack's reluctance to have the escapees communicate and his need to keep Max in the dark. But they were no longer running away, least not from Manticore. There was no need to make Max feel dejected. Alec hated to see her like that.

Zack could be a prick sometimes, but Alec didn't think he would make her suffer on purpose. Especially over a matter like this, that he could so facilely ease her mind about. So it was very likely that he had no idea Max felt that way. That made him pause.

Was he picking up on things her brother who'd known her since she was a baby couldn't? Things that the guy who had obviously been in love with her for years –there was no denying in Alec's mind that Zack loved her that way - couldn't? He frowned... what the hell did that mean? Was he..? Nah! Of course not. He had just been around her a lot these past few months, and he was trained to pick up on emotional conditions. And Zack had not noticed because... he'd been away from Max for some time now! And then there was the memory loss to consider. Yup, that was it. Nothing for him to worry about.

"Alec?" Max startled him. He looked up to find her some ten meters of abundant vegetation ahead of him.

He shook his head to clear it and jogged towards her, smiling apologetically as he reached her side.

She grinned back, "I was starting to think you wanted to lose me in here."

He looked at her out of wide opened eyes, "Are you nuts? And miss the opportunity to get it on in the bayou? Not a chance! You know?, I've never sh..- Ouch!" he glared at her playfully.

"Rascal!"

"Prude."

"Playboy!"

"Coy."

"Lecher."

"You know, as much as I'd love to keep it up, we are supposed to be silent here. Not like finding a 'trannie' is an easy task. Especially one who's spent the last ten years running and hiding." He commented softly. She nodded and looked ahead again. He smirked, he'd been running out of names to call her, not like he could call her frigid, he knew better.

As they renewed their march he grabbed her hand. She gave him a startled glance over her shoulder and then smiled brightly at him, before she turned again to continue their advance.

He frowned. Had his stomach just churned at her smile? He was probably hungry or something. And the linking of their hands? That was nothing, he was just trying to prevent them from getting separated again. Just a matter of simplicity.

* * *

The leaves on the trees remained completely still as no wind was able to disturb the continuous heat. A harsh cry raked through the bayou, breaking the cacophony of soft sounds –splashing, crawling, rustling sounds- that was the usual background since they'd started into the marsh.

"What the hell was that?" Max asked frowning.

"Ardea herodias." When she glared at him, he added, "blue heron. Huge long-legged, long-necked wader, white crown and face, blue-gray back, wings and belly, black shoul..-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture." She waved him off. He smiled.

Both transgenics were sitting with their backs to a tree. They'd already eaten and were taking a break before continuing their search. Nightfall represented no hindrance to them.

Max heaved a deep sigh, "You think we'll have better luck tonight? Or tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up. I mean, we haven't encountered any new signs for a while. And this place is a maze." He didn't tell her that it wasn't likely they would find her bro. He'd finally figured out what had been bothering him. Nope. He seriously doubted they'd find dear old Joel.

But he wouldn't tell Max that. She wasn't ready to give up just yet. And he didn't mind the time alone with her. Not at all. "We'll have to backtrack a little."

They'd 'acquired' a small raft, which was the only way to move inside the tangle of vegetation and water that composed the wetlands. They weren't lost. Their sense of direction was too good for that. But there were countless little channels to cover.

"Yeah..." she whispered. "It's kind of creepy out here, isn't it?"

He didn't think so. Wet, sticky, uncomfortable, muddy ... no doubt; but creepy? It was far less so than some of the dumps he'd seen even within the city of Seattle. Aloud he just offered: "Why don't you come here and I'll keep you safe?"

She was in his arms before he had time to blink.

* * *

Max could see she had surprised him. He had not expected her to respond so readily. Ha! What did he think the 'creepy' comment had been for?

Of course, she had to admit he had no reason to think she would. He'd always been the one to make the first move. She never sought him out. She had felt weird about it. She still did, hence the subterfuge. The only times she ever went after men were during heat. And that was never a subtle approach. She felt like a slut afterwards. But she never felt like that with Alec, so why not?

She snuggled up to him, laying her hand lazily on his shoulder. She felt the heat of his body through the cotton tee-shirt. She turned her face into his muscular chest and drew in her breath.

The warmth of her sigh was like a brand on his chest, her slender waist felt good in his hands. Just the feel of her body against his made him harden in the space of a breath. Every time, he thought in wonder. It didn't matter that he'd been with her already or how many times and how wonderful it had been the previous time, or how satiated he thought he was. She still managed to get an immediate response from him. Every single time.

It took a good degree of self control not to brush her hands aside and lower his head to her breasts. But she had made the first move. He wanted her to set the pace. And it seemed she was enjoying herself. So what if he died letting her?

She tilted her head up and her lips brushed ever so lightly against his neck, sending shivers all over his body.

Max took in his smell and closed her eyes. Cotton, bayou and raw male. With hands that wanted to tremble she caressed the length of his arms, delighting in the soft current that passed from his skin, through her fingertips and into every nerve terminal she possessed.

She moved a little away to peruse his moonlit features. He was so beautiful. Not in a feminine sense. No, it was the beauty of lightning rather than flowers. He was so electric, so alive. So powerful.

Slowly, teasingly, her lips found his and she forgot what she had been thinking. There were no leaves, no sounds, no bayou. Only the feel of coiled strength beneath her and soft lips.

"Alec." She whispered.

He tried to ignore what her deep, husky voice was doing to him. He failed.

She was sensual, she was hot, her every curve was molding into his body as her tongue explored him. She ran her hands down his torso again and in one swift pull his shirt was off. He loved the feeling of all that controlled strength. She bent, hot kisses trailing down his bare chest, his muscular abdomen. Muscles tightened as her sensuous tongue darted out to taste his taut skin.

Max could feel the sharp intakes of breath, the rippling muscles responding to her every caress, no matter how light it was. The knowledge that she held so much power over this incredibly powerful man inebriated her.

She sat astride him and very softly took off her top, leaning ever so slightly towards him, but just out of reach of that wicked mouth. She watched his eyes turn darker, hot desire boiling in their depths. She bent her head to kiss him again and her long silky hair cascaded all over him.

Max smiled, seeing his reactions. He was trying so hard to control them. She could feel his fingers itching to move from her waist as her own hands roamed all over him. He still reclined against the tree and she was sure his back would be completely scratched afterwards, from all the squirming against the trunk. But he could take it.

The smile became more predatory as she slid down his legs and started to play with his belt buckle, biting the sensitive skin just above it. His hands had fallen to his sides when she had moved and were now curled into fists.

She glanced up at his face, his dilated pupils, his uneven breathing. She crouched beside him and languorously took first his boots and socks and then his pants and boxer shorts off. Every movement was careful and deliberate, down to the soft stroke of her hair over his most intimate parts.

She was trying to kill him. And the thing was, he was actually hoping she'd succeed. But not just yet.

She was making her way back to her initial position, sliding ever so slowly. He closed his eyes, letting the feel of her reptile-like movements wash over him. He was going to burst. Both figuratively and literally. He opened his eyes and was about to say something but suddenly stiffened completely.

"Max." She heard him whisper. She murmured something back but was too busy nibbling his inner thighs. She had felt him go rigid just now as she had started with the biting. She was working on some more stiffening up. "Max. Snake." He said. Snake? Was he referring to those slithering movements she had been doing before? She smiled smugly. She was trying to decide whether to comply or keep up what she was doing right now when he spoke again. "Don't. Move."

Something in his tone finally penetrated the haze of her passion fuddled mind and she froze.

Out of the corner of her eyes she watched his right fist silently uncurl and suddenly his arm shot out, his other hand pushing her off him in the opposite direction and he stood up.

The movement was so sudden, so fast and precise the snake that had been hanging from a low branch of the tree above them didn't stand a chance. Max watched out of wide eyes how Alec swiftly twisted his hands and then let the 25 inches of reptile fall bonelessly to the ground.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, both a little shaken by what could have happened. Then the ridiculousness of it all hit Alec and he smiled. "How do you feel about some Green Water Snake for breakfast?" The thing was not even poisonous, but it had scared the hell out of him in the twilight.

Max laughed and then looked at him. Really looked at him. A muscular, sleek man, standing glorious in the middle of this swamp, wearing nothing but a dead snake in his hands and she said the only thing that came to mind. "Yummy."

She wasn't thinking about breakfast, and they both knew it.

Alec smirked and taking a bag from his rucksack, put the animal in it – the last thing they needed were other creatures coming attracted by the smell of dead game.

When he turned back around, the sack still in his hands, he saw Max trying to find her top in the canopy of grass and leaves.

"Excuse me? But what the hell do you think you are doing?"

She glanced up, startled, but said resignedly, "There's no way to make sure another one of those – or who knows what else – is not going to sneak up on us."

She sounded so disappointed, Alec felt the need to laugh. Instead, he took a bundle from the backpack and smiled smugly, showing it to her.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, her eyes gleaming.

"If you are thinking army-issued inaccessible-to-bugs-and-other creatures tent, then by all means, it is." He smiled cockily, "and you are looking at a guy who was trained on camping for over seventeen years of his life, baby. I can have it ready in 1 point 32 minutes." The smile became completely sensual, "Less, if I have help."

Max did not let him finish the sentence.

* * *

Max sat on the little raft, lazily letting her fingers trail on the water. Alec was doing the rowing just now. She scrunched her nose trying to remember if there were any dangerous things in the waters here. She knew she could ask Alec and he would give her the Latin name of every species ever to inhabit the bayou. But she would not give him the satisfaction. Instead, she simply withdrew her hand.

They were heading back towards civilization now. They'd been combing the swamps for a week now and there was no sign of Joel. If he had been there as the signs indicated, he was long gone.

She was sad that she didn't get to see him, but at the same time glad because he would be okay. Zack would have wiped all evidence on-line of his arrest and Alec had made sure there was none on print. Of course, there was still the sheriff, but she didn't think he'd present a problem. For him it had been just another fishermen's brawl. He'd forget about him in no time.

Still, she felt a little nostalgic about leaving the wetlands. She and Alec had spent the most fantastic days there. And nights. He was wonderful and Max was afraid she was falling madly in love with him. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Not even with Logan.

Alec just took all of her mind, her heart. When he was around everything seemed brighter, when he was around her butterflies seemed to attack her stomach. She would go out of her way just to make him smile. And she loved his voice. She still kept telling him to shut up every time she got a chance, he could get really annoying. But she loved even that.

She spied at him from under her straw hat, watched the muscles of his back as he worked. He turned around as if sensing her stare and smiled that perfect smile of his at her, the one that always made her heart flip. Did he feel something for her? Well, other than unbridled and apparently never-ending passion, that was. Sometimes she thought so. Other times, she wasn't quite as sure.

But she didn't care. Well, she did. But if he could feel no more than that for her, she would take it, cause she really couldn't picture him not in her life anymore.

* * *

Zack was waiting for them at the door of the main building when they arrived. Not a good sign. Max frowned. Alec just studied him. He knew Zack had something going on, he was just waiting to find out exactly what it was.

"Max, Alec." Zack nodded at them and grabbed Max's backpack.

Max glanced briefly at Alec and then shrugged. They had contacted Zack on the phone once they'd got out of the wilderness and told him they hadn't found Joel. He had asked them to come back immediately.

They all stepped into the lounge and after putting the sack on the table Zack turned to her and said: "I called Seattle while you were away. I wanted Cale to do a broadcast for us. Warn Joel that we'd taken care of things. And let the others know we were both okay. I couldn't reach him, so I called Original Cindy. Logan is dead."

Max gasped, her eyes huge. Alec raised an eyebrow and then leaned back against a wall. Oh, this should be good.

"Dead? How? When?" Max asked softly.

"They don't know when. His body was found on a riverbank outside of Seattle. They think he may have fallen, but there is no telling when. The river is highly contaminated, some really nasty acids..." he paused, "I am sorry Max."

Like hell you are, Alec thought, but he just stepped forward and put his hands on Max's shoulders. She leaned back against him and looked up at him, cranking her neck to be able to see him. Her eyes were wet, but she didn't cry. He held her against him silently, kissing the top of her head lightly. She cuddled against him and just whispered, "Poor Logan." And then as an afterthought, "You think White got to him?"

"They don't know if it was an accident or not. He did have many enemies that came from his E.O. dealings. People may not have known he was Eyes Only himself, but he often acted as an informant too."

Alec glared at Zack over Max's head, but said nothing. After all, technically Zack had never admitted he had killed the guy. At least not to him.

Max sighed. "Yes, who knows what he was up to these days... It's still sad."

"Well, I never had that much love for the guy." Zack said, "but I guess it is."

Then his voice was all business again, "Listen, Max, there's something else I have to tell you. I know you'll think it's insensitive but I still had to send my message out to the others, so..."

Max looked at him confused, Alec's eyes shone with understanding. Sneaky bastard.

"So what?" the brunette asked.

"Well, I had all the necessary equipment and I just hacked around until I found a recording of the image he used," yeah, more like you had it from Logan's own computer, huh? "and... that was it. After all, you don't really need to be looking at a camera and recording to broadcast. I simply used an image of his eyes."

Max just stared at him, "I can't believe you did that!"

"I am not going to apologize for it, Max. The safety of Joel and the others was at stake." Zack answered, with his best CO voice.

Slick. Very slick. Alec's muscles tensed and he was about to say something when Max shook her head.

"You are unbelievable, Zack. But I guess you are right. And maybe we can even use the broadcasts to warn off other transgenics and to expose White and his loonies, right? Just... you should have given me a little more time, you know?" She tore herself away from Alec and turned around to look at him, "I am tired, I can't deal with this right now. Can we go to bed?"

Alec smiled tenderly down at her and said, "Go ahead, I'll be right with you. Zack can 'debrief' me on what went on down in Louisiana, so he doesn't come knocking on our door at dawn tomorrow, all right?"

"Okay," She stepped on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly, whispering against his lips: "don't take too long."

"I won't."

He watched her walk away and when he was sure she was out of even transgenic hearing range he turned back to Zack, a speculative look in his eyes. "So that's what this was all about, huh?"

Zack held his gaze steadily. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, please brother, let's skip the theatrics, shall we?" Alec smirked, "You are too stiff-y to be a good actor anyway. I knew there was something weird the minute we entered Delacroix. Somehow I hadn't placed the name with the city before, but this Southern fishing town? There was very little chance E.O. would have had an informant there. And then there was the lack of evidence in the office. Sure, Joel might have gone back and erased stuff, but there was no evidence of that computer having been used in over two weeks, not that much action in Delacroix. And still, I told myself, well, maybe this Joel dude is incredibly clumsy and just erased way too much, after getting caught in a brawl to begin with. Not very fucking likely, but hey, this was an oh-niner." He shrugged and watched with satisfaction the way Zack's eyes narrowed. "But then we hit the wilderness, and sure, the signs were there, but they were too old. The first one was okay, but the rest? There was no way they were recent. My guess is Joel crossed the bayou sometime in the past. So that left only one explanation. You were the informant that called Matt Sung."

Zack looked at him levelly, "Why didn't you come back, then?"

"Well, you evidently wanted us gone or you wouldn't have gone to all that trouble, and after all, the prospect of an entire week alone with Max... But anyway, I couldn't figure out why. Till now. At some point I guessed it would be to set the ground to tell her about Loggie-boy's untimely passing. But oh no, there was much more than that, wasn't there?"

Zack smirked. "Well, there was no reason to let an operation as comprehensive as the E.O. informant net go to waste. Logan was a jerk, and he totally misused it, but it can serve our purposes quite well."

"So you set it all up to present Max with a done deal. The great Eyes Only is back on the air." Alec shook his head. "Pretty smart, I have to admit."

Zack half smiled, "Thank you. And hey, I hope you won't be mad at me for using you in my little scheme. After all, as you said, I gave you two some time to .. express yourselves freely. Maybe I'll get a little peace around here."

"You keep telling yourself that, bro. You think a week is enough?" Alec winked as he moved to walk out the door. "I'd go sleep at the Northern entrance if I was you. I think the five and a half miles should be enough to muffle our.. 'expressing' ourselves'. Then again, who knows? I'm feeling inspired."

With that he headed south for the barracks. Zack stared after him, then blinked, signed with resignation, and headed the opposite direction. North. But as he walked, he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. As if anyone cared...


End file.
